1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used to position posts and, more particularly, to a device for positioning bumper posts adjacent to a structure thereby protecting the structure from being "bumped" by moving vehicles.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Bumper posts used to protect structures from being hit by moving vehicle are well known. Generally, those posts are positioned by first measuring a distance from a structure to be protected, digging a hole to receive a concrete footing in which a bottom portion of the post is secured, and at the same time, vertically aligning the post so as to make the post plumb. The problem with this method of installing bumper posts is that it requires several persons plus bracing to maintain a vertical position and prevent movement when concrete is poured about the bottom of post for anchoring thereby making the method slow and expensive. Further, even with the bracing and personnel, the bumper post may move enough to require the post to be realigned which would be much more difficult once the concrete has been poured around the post's base making the installation process even more expensive and time consuming.
The problem with the above installation method is that it does not utilize adjacent structures to secure and align the bumper post which would reduce the time and manpower required to position the bumper guard. A need exists in the art for an inexpensive, quick set-up device for installing bumper posts positioned adjacent to fixed structures.